1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a yarn twisting device capable of giving twists to a plurality of yarn pieces simultaneously. The invention also relates to a method for producing twisted yarn made of a plurality of yarn pieces twisted together using such a device.
2. Description of Related Art
A yarn twisting device for producing twisted yarn for fancywork is disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4805964. The conventional yarn twisting device has two kinds of turning function. By the first function, a plurality of yarn holding shafts of the device are each caused to rotate about a single axis of their own. By the second function, all the yarn holding shafts are caused to revolve around a common axis together. In use, each yarn holding shaft holds an end of a yarn piece, and is rotated (“first function”) while the other end of the yarn piece is fixed to a desk, for example. This gives twists to the yarn piece. Then, the yarn holding shafts are revolved (“second function”). As a result, the yarn pieces are twisted together to provide a single piece of twisted yarn.
The above-described conventional yarn twisting device includes a wheel attached to van end of a handle to be gripped by the user. The first function is achieved by rotating the wheel in one direction, and the second function is achieved by rotating the same wheel in the opposite direction.
The conventional yarn twisting device, having two different kinds of turning function, is rather complicated in mechanism, which requires many components.